Demonios
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". AU. Leo era bulímico, Nico se cortaba. Y, un día, Leo se encontró a Nico mientras pensaba en sus demonios. Y, quizá, pueda mostrarlos por primera vez en su vida. No es songfic, ni tampoco Valdangelo. Portada de Viria


_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

_Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Rick Riordan. Todos los derechos reservados._

_Total de palabras: 1191._

_Advertencia: Éste fic existe en un leve AU, donde Nico se corta y Leo es bulímico. Por favor, si sos sensible ante éstos temas, no leas. _

* * *

><p>Esa mañana había amanecido <span>helada<span>.  
>Leo Valdez sintió el frío apenas se levantó de su 'estancia' en el suelo del piloto del Argo II, a las seis de la mañana. Pero, de igual manera no estuvo mucho tiempo de pié, porque el cansancio lo invadió y tuvo que sentarse. Suspiró, y de un silbido llamó a Buford para que le diera un acolchado, pero su cuerpo no se calentó hasta que fueron las ocho.<br>Una vez más caliente, se elevó y decidió comenzar con su día. Observó sus manos, como indagándoles el qué harían ese día; pero al hacer ello vio parte de su ropa, ya no chamuscada.  
>"Calipso..."<br>Su mente comenzó a recordar su cabello acaramelado, su risa como de campanillas, sus ojos oscuros y profundos, su vestido blanco, su forma de hablar, su...Todo.  
>Se rió de forma tímida al acordarse de la forma en que lo había callado, posando sus labios sobre los suyos. No podía evitar pensar que había sido la mejor forma de callarlo, incluso si ahora le estaba doliendo haber probado su sabor y no poder probarlo hasta después de la guerra contra Gea.<br>Era por lo más injusto. ¿Acaso las Moiras lo odiaban? Primero mataban a su madre, luego le hacían pasar tiempo con su familia -quienes lo odiaban-, le hicieron pasar de orfanato a escuelas públicas, y de escuelas públicas a escuelas para chicos con problemas. Y, como si eso no fuera poco, había logrado construir el mejor dragón del mundo, y había quedado destrozado.  
>Pero incluso eso ya no le parecía lo bastante duro, incluso ya no le dolía pensar como sí mismo como la séptima rueda.<br>Simplemente...una chica se enamoró de él, ¡pum!, 'será inmortal y no podrá estar contigo'.  
>Los dioses se burlaban de él. Hasta se podía imaginar a su padre -Hefesto- riéndose de él en compañía de Poseidón.<br>—¡No es gracioso!  
>Quería llorar, pero sabía que <em>no<em> podría hacerlo. Él era la resistencia, el pilar y la comedia que hacía que toda la tripulación estuviese bien. Por ende, no podía deprimirse. Debía continuar con una sonrisa y con su buen humor siempre.  
>Una lágrima logró escaparse de su reprimenda mental, y rodó a través de su mejilla hasta perderse dentro de su remera naranja del Campamento Mestizo.<br>Aún no había podido pedirle otra a la Casa Grande, no había tenido tiempo...ni memoria. No podía quitarse a la joven de su cabeza, y eso era realmente un problema. De los gordos.  
>No quería ilusionarse, y que después todo acabara en nada, como siempre solía sucederle.<br>Pero ni siquiera había podido evitarlo, porque sin llamarlo el sentimiento tocó a la puerta de su corazón y él, inconscientemente, lo dejó pasar.  
>«<strong>El amor es un juego despiadado, al menos que lo juegues correctamente<strong>».  
>Eso nunca le había funcionado completamente. Se había enamorado de Piper, y ella simplemente lo dejó por <em>el niño bonito de todos<em>, el hijo de Júpiter. Podía entender que le dejara por alguien más, pero, ¿Jason? Aún podía recordar la rabia que había sentido al saberlo.  
>Luego fue Hazel. Hazel, Hazel y Hazel. No había nadie más en su mente. Ella era tan simple y honesta y...fue quitada por el chico de los mil animales. .<br>Y, cuando creyó que no se enamoraría más, conoció a Calipso. Al comienzo, le había parecido demasiado pedante y orgullosa. Pero después de verla trabajar, después de verla esforzarse porque se fuera; antes de ser capaz de notarlo ya se había enamorado de ella.  
>"<em>Es lo que te mereces<em>", le murmuró su propia voz al oído.  
>"<em>Es tu destino<em>" respondió otra, incapaz de guardar silencio.  
>Pero, la verdad de todo, y no importaba lo que pensara o sintiera, tenía que dejarla ir.<br>Pero, ¿cómo dejar ir a alguien que tenía algo tan importante como su corazón en el bolsillo?  
>Además, tampoco quería hacerla llorar de nuevo. La última vez, sus ojos habían relucido, y luego lágrimas habían caído por su rostro hasta sircelear sus mejillas. Quería poder guardar ese recuerdo por siempre en su mente, hasta que ya no pudiera escapar de sus dos voces, las cuales cada noche aumentaban de volumen.<br>Leo continuó pensando y reflexionando, hasta que oyó la puerta, y Nico di Angelo entró.  
>Y se encontraron sus ojos. Chocolate oscuro con ámbar. <em>Demonios<em> contra _demonios_.  
>Los demonios de Nico di Angelo trataban sobre un amor homosexual no correspondido, los demonios de Leo Valdez eran sobre un amor que fue pero ya no sería realidad, y de una personalidad oscura que se ocultaba en una fachada divertida y genial.<br>«**Mira en mis ojos, es dónde se ocultan mis demonios, dónde se esconden mis demonios**»...  
>Leo sonrió falsamente. Nico le respondió alzando la mirada.<br>Ninguno de los dos aceptaría que ocultaban una personalidad y una forma de ser, por lo más, oscura.  
>«Quiero ocultar la verdad. Quiero protegerte».<br>Nico sujetó con más fuerza la manga de su brazo izquierdo, ocultando las marcas en su brazo que testificaban su amor al hijo de Poseidón. Además, no quería que el joven a sólo un metro de él lo supiera, porque probablemente sólo sería un mal ejemplo.  
>"No intentes hacer <em>ésto<em>", sabía cuán vacías eran ésas palabras cuando habían razones suficientes por las cuales cortarse. A él también le habían dicho esa frase, pero no había servido de mucho, porque allí estaba, escondiéndose de nuevo por el desastre que había creado.  
>Leo se observó las manos, como si ellas solas pudiesen echar en cara su 'problema'. Decidido, se acercó al mayor y le mostró las manos.<br>Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el hijo de Hades le indagó qué debía ver.  
>—Mis uñas. Mira, les falta calcio.<br>Di Angelo no entendía. Leo cerró sus ojos y en su mente apareció el rostro de Calipso. Le mostraría la verdad, al menos a alguien.  
>—Me provoco el vómito, Nico.<br>Como si sus palabras fueran auto-destructivas, el más joven comenzó a llorar, primero de forma tímida hasta volverse un llanto incontrolable.  
>—Crees que soy una <em>mascarada<em>, ¿a que sí? Una _mierda_, un _inútil_ que sólo sirve para hacer reír y para quemar todo. Y, encima vomito porque qu...  
>Nico di Angelo le golpeó. En la cara.<br>—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!  
>—No eres una <em>mierda<em>. Yo...  
>Le mostró su brazo, donde se lucían, <strong>orgullosas<strong>, todas las marcas de su cuchilla.  
>«<strong>Ésto es por ti. No quiero ocultar la verdad<strong>».  
>—El amor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Leo.<br>—El amor. La fachada, ¿verdad?  
>—La fachada.<br>Un silencio incómodo los inundó, hasta que Leo lo quebró.  
>—No importa lo que hagamos ni lo que tengamos, siempre deseamos algo codiciosamente, incluso si sabemos que será <em>imposible<em> conseguirlo.  
>Los ojos achocolatados del mayor se empañaron. Porque lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el principio, enamorarse de Percy había sido solamente una <em>perdición<em>.  
>Y Leo...él simplemente sonrió falsamente de nuevo. A nadie nunca le había importado cómo se sentía, por lo que se obligó <em>siempre<em> a estar feliz. Y luego había llegado ella, con un ceño fruncido y un aura amable, y le había cautivado por completo.  
>¿Podrían alguno de los dos ser capaz de sonreír algún día sin fingir?<br>Quizás...si sus **demonios** algún día llegasen a desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Releo ésto y me pregunto el: ¿podría ésto haber salido peor? Pero ya está. Espero que a alguien le guste.<p>

Intenté plasmar a Leo, y cuando me di cuenta Nico se asomó en mi mente, cegando y borrando mi idea original. Lo siento.


End file.
